User blog:DruidOmen/IRG - FIve nights at freddy's : the first attempt
Summary '' Hello and welcome to the brand new family friendly pizzeria, Freddy Fazbears Pizza! An unfortunate event at the previous location has caused it to shut down, sadly. However, we, Fazbear Entertainment liked the idea of animatronics interacting with kids, so we bought the rights to the location and reopened it! Featuring a new cast of four highly sophisticated animatronics, we are determined to provide a safe and fun experience!'' We are currently looking for a security guard for the night shift! $93 a week! Animatronics Freddy Fazbear Bonnie the Bunny Chica the Chicken Foxy the Pirate Fox Platnium Gem Freddy Golden Freddy Springtrap Locations The Office The Office has three doors, a lamp illuminating the area, and a desk fan. Show Stage Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Platnium Gem Freddy all start here. Dining Area All animatronics pass through here. Safe Room Only audio is available for this camera. Golden Freddy and Springtrap start here. Kitchen Chica passes through here. Pirate Cove Foxy begins here. Hallway A A hallway that extends from the left of the dining area, to the left side of the office. Bonnie and Platinum Gem Freddy uses this hallway to get to the office. Hallway B A hallway that extends from south of the dining area, to the north side of the office. Foxy, Golden Freddy, and Springtrap use this hallway to get to the office. Hallway C A hallway that extends from the right of the dining area, to the right side of the office. Freddy Fazbear and Chica use this hallway to get to the office. Gameplay In order to defend themselves, the player has three doors, a lamp, and a maintenance panel. The player's camera has an option to close all three doors. The player has unlimited power, but if the player uses the doors too much, the electricity may error. When an error occurs, the doors cannot be shut. If this happens, the player may use the maintenance panel to reboot the doors. On occasion the light may error aswell. Freddy Fazbear becomes a lot faster in the dark, so that would be extremely detrimental to the player's success. Therefore, there is an option to reboot all on the maintenance panel aswell, but this takes longer to do. It depends on the situation whether the player should reboot one, or reboot all. Phone Calls Night One "Uh... Hello? Hello? Uh.. I was the previous security guard here, and when I heard there would be a new security guard, I wanted to give you some help. So uh.. First of all I just want to say that this place is a very horrible choice for a summer job. Please quit your job after tonight. Why? Well you see here.. the animatronics are set to free-roam mode during the night. If the animatronics happen to get into your office, they'll see you as an endoskeleton, and forcefully stuff you into a spare suit, brutally murdering you. Now do you understand why I want you to leave? '' ''Don't worry about this happening tonight though. The animatronics aren't as active in the beginning of the week, and you have three doors to protect you. If the doors happen to error, just reboot them real quick. Also, for the lights- Sorry! I have to go now. Please leave after tonight. Good night!" Night Two "Uh... Hello? Hello? Um.. why are you still here? Did you not listen to what I said? Sigh.. Well please leave after tonight, your life isn't worth $3.10 an hour.... Anyway, last night I was trying to tell you that if you use the doors too much, the lights will error. If your lights error, one of the animatronics, the bear I think, starts to get to your office faster. You know what happens if they get into to your office. So try and be conservative. Make sure you quit after tonight, I don Alright, that's all I've got for you tonight. Gotta go. Good luck." Night Three Uh.. Hello? Hello? Why? Why are you still here? Sigh.. Well hopefully after you see how aggressive the animatronics are tonight, then you will leave. Anyway, I've learned something. If the doors ever error, and the bear is close to your office, like, close as in peeking through the door, don't reboot the doors. Just stay still. He'll probably think you're an empty suit. However, he'll eventually catch on and prepare to stuff you in a suit. Just try and hold out till 6AM. Alright, gotta go. Please leave man! Good night!" Night Four "Uh.. Hello? Hello? Why man? Why do you continue to come back? Do you want to die? They are other ways to attempt suicide. Sigh.. Anyway, the animatronics are extremely aggressive tonight, they appear to be running, maybe even teleporting now. Though, that's impossible. Just continue what you've been doing, man. Please, leave. You won't survive night five. Alright, gotta go. Later." Night Five "Uh.. Hello? Hello? You know, to be honest I wouldn't expect you to listen, man. Well, hopefully getting your $93 will make you stop. I don't have anything for you tonight, just survive. Good luck. Later." Night Six "Uh.. Hello? Hello? I have no comment for you, man. Anyway I have something important to tell you. First of all you may of heard that someone took a blue suit and murdered some kids, so they have to shutdown this place. So you'll eventually never comeback, and you'll be safe. However, that isn't the important thing. I need to let you know you may have heard of the safe room camera on the map. Well, apparently 2 animatronics, a yellow bunny and a yellow bear have some how escaped the safe room. They're from the original place, it was a diner I think. They're pretty dangerous, but just do what you did with the other animatronics. Alright, good luck." Custom Night "Uh.. Hello? Hello? I'm not as angry at you for not leaving because I've heard you've been promoted. You can now modify the animatronics, isn't that neat? Hopefully you set their AI low so you can easily survive tonight. So uh, have a good night. Later!" reviews PLOT The plot is well done, as the phone calls reveal. Specifically night six. And I can only IMAGINE the secrets in this game, and there's no ending section. That's a plus! The only bad thing I have to say is that I wish that the story was more diverse, and more separated between the phone calls. I give this section a 8 1/2 / 10. ORGANIZATION This is probably the easiest decision of my entire life. The entire thing flows INCREDITABLY well, but more info on stuff, would be great, so I give a 9 / 10. CHARACTERS I like the selection, except I fell that Platinum Gem Freddy should be more of an easter egg, like Golden Freddy in the first games. I rate an 8 / 10. FINAL SCORING Over all, I give this game a 9 / 10. One of the best I've seen so far. Well that was my first review, and I hope you liked it! see you for the next one! Category:Blog posts